Certain known autonomous vehicles automatically deliver packages. For example, one known autonomous delivery vehicle include a cargo for storing packages and an interface for granting access to the cargo. To access the cargo, a user provides an access code to the interface, and in response, the interface unlocks a door to the cargo.